


Prisoner Of Lust

by ShayBlackLion



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayBlackLion/pseuds/ShayBlackLion
Summary: Well guys you know what it means when I go through the well I get to go back and deal with Inuyasha whining and nag as we make our way to finding the jewel shards so we can keep Naraku from gaining powers to kill us all and throwing the world into chaos.





	Prisoner Of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this to Gimme Gimme For being one of my first readers and because you asked I hope you like it and no I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters please tell me what you think 😄

Chapter One 

 

Well guys you know what it means when I go through the well I get to go back and deal with Inuyasha whining and nag as we make our way to finding the jewel shards so we can keep Naraku from gaining powers to kill us all and throwing the world into chaos. It was as I looked over the well that I see Shippo bouncing this way and I can’t help but smile to myself because he looks so happy and he only smile brighter as I pull myself over the well and he see me! I hold my bag as I move over to Shippo for a hug and to ask him were are the others. “ So Shippo what are the other up to because usually Inuyasha here to yell at me and tell me how long I was gone?” “ They are talking about a jewel shard that a demon used to take out three villages and Inuyasha wants to go after it so we can stop it.” I nod and reach into my bag and pull out a lollipop for him as we walk to lady Kaede house and I hear Inuyasha “ If only the wench would get here we could go I’m itching for a fight!” I walk in with my hands on my hips and glare at him “ Sorry Inuyasha that I had to take a test at school and couldn’t be here running around with you and that my life doesn’t revolve around fighting!!” He looks at me and rolled his eyes while Miroku laughs as Sango shakes her head at him. “ Guys we really shouldn’t fight as a demon Hunter it’s our duty to help the villagers so we should go to make sure nobody else dies.” I look at her “ Your right Sango I’m ready when everyone else is.

” We all get our things and tell Kaede goodbye as we walk out of her hut and head east to where we have heard the rumors about the demon. “ So do you think it’s a big demon or small one cause with the jewel shard it makes them more of a pain to deal with?” “ Hn it doesn’t matter as long as we get the jewel with Tetsusaiga help the demon no match.” We keep walking tell it starts to turn dark so we decided to make camp and as everyone settle in for the night before I went to bed my thoughts was filled with ( How many more jewel shards do we need before it’s back to its original form and how many Naraku had that we need to take from him or that every trap he sets up that we have to go through?) It was with that last thought that I fell asleep only to wake up with Inuyasha shaking me so much that Shippo wake up with me “ Ok Inuyasha I’m up stop it!!!” I move out of my sleeping bag and grab my yellow bag then head to the river to wash my face and change my clothing so I could go pack my sleeping bag and other stuff like the ramen that the others like. Now to get back on the road we walk for four days to the next village that close to the jewel shard that feels like the blackish tar covered it so I told the group “ This is definitely Naraku doing the shard is so tainted that the demon has no control over itself.” Inuyasha growls “ I really hate that bastard he is so full of himself we’re definitely going to take him down no matter what.” Sango “ Don’t worry Inuyasha you got Miroku and me with his wind tunnel and Hiraikotsu not to mention we have Kagome with her secret arrows.” I smile cause we are a team and Shippo always stays by me he a big help when we need to get away from a attack and he try so hard with fox magic, he my brave little kit even when Inuyasha mean to him. 

We walk into the village but something is wrong cause there are no people all I see is reddish globs on the ground and claw marks on the huts and ground I look at Inuyasha while I let my mind concentrate on find in the jewel shard just as a hand grabs me then slowly a big body come out of the ground making me swing upside down while I try to keep my skirt up so no one see anything like the perverted Monk who smiled at me. “ Hurry up and get me down this is so embarrassing and I swear Miroku if you peek I'm so slapping you!!!” Just as Inuyasha was about to slash with Tetsusaiga the demon throws me and I can feel tentacles wrap around me and pull me in as I look up to see one of Naraku puppets who looks at Inuyasha. “ Thank you Inuyasha for bringing me what I want you won’t be finding shards with out your pet human and I planned to keep her.” Naraku puppets takes off in the direction of his hideout as two more puppets show up to keep everyone else busy while he escapes to take me back to the real Naraku so I fight to get away from the green tentacles but they squeeze me tighter so I can’t move. 

Although I'm scared of what’s going to happen I don’t show it because it would give Naraku so much pleasure to see me cry and screaming my head off I look up just as we reach this big stone castle with bigger walls all around it to keep people out but the puppet just climbs a wall and takes me too the West wing of the castle. The puppet puts me on the bed and ties me up, after that it poof back into wood as the door open into the room so Naraku himself can come in wearing his purple robes open so I can see his chest and it was a nice one though I won’t tell him that or anyone else. 

Naraku smile at the young woman on the bed all tied up he try not to show it but Kagome hands over her head pushing those beautiful breasts tight against her shirt and her legs open just enough so he can see her lacey pink thong as he checked her out his cock was getting hard. “Hello Kagome I want you to tell me everything you know about the jewel shard and where yours are if not we’re going to have some fun!” I move closer as Kagome struggles “ I won’t give you anything Naraku nothing can make me!!” “ Oh really I think you lie my sweet Kagome.” When I say this I reached my hand out and run it up her inner leg up to her thigh, then I let my fingers run back and forth close to her thong line slowly touching her pussy hair just as I watch her face become red and her lips part to let out a little noise that gets me so hard I can feel my cock about to pop out of my robe. Then she try to push her legs together so I can’t touch her but I leave my hand there and move my other to her shirt and ripped the front along with her under bra so I can see her white breasts with their light pink nipples that look so tasty I want to lick and bite them. 

Kagome couldn’t believe Naraku was going to rape her she wanted nothing to do with him in that way because the only person who should touch her like that is the man she loved and wanted not this monster so I pull harder on the rope a struggle more trying to keep him for doing what he wants “ No don’t touch me you asshole, leave me alone I won’t tell you, Stop no, no, no.” I scream as he pulls my legs open and moved in between to push himself against me just as he finishes ripping the rest of my shirt off and then I feel his mouth sucking on my nipple taken it deep into his hot mouth then bitten down on it making me scream in pain and pleasure. Just when I get my breathing back under control he pulls my panties to the side and shelves a finger into vagina, I’m so wet that he go in easy even though if I don’t want to feel this way with him my body betrays me while Naraku uses his thumb to circle my clitoris to the point I moan load in my throat ahh haaa. 

Naraku like the way she hated that he was making her body feel so good even if it was against her will, he pushed his finger in and out only too add a second one just as her walls tightened around them to the point he bites hard down on Kagome nipple drawing blood and making her cry out. “So dear Kagome how’s it feel to have your worst enemy about to fuck you so hard that you’ll only be able to remember me and my hot cum in your small pussy?!” She open her mouth to speak but all the happen is her pussy lips try to take my fingers in deeper but I won’t let it and pull my fingers out and bring them up to my nose and smell her juices then stick them into my mouth to taste of pureness of Kagome wetness, she taste so good and so I wonder would she come if I just eat her out? But I can’t my dick is so ready to be inside of her and moving to make her call out my name while I spread my darkness inside of her tainted her light with my darkness, I grown just thinking about it. 

Kagome try to fight these feelings that he was making her feel so she starts to bucks and twist only too have him reach up to push her arms down to keep her still so she bites his arm hard and draws blood as she hold onto the keeping her hands tied. This only amuses him as he pushes his cock in fast all the way past my maidenhead causing me to cry at the pain, with tear’s falling on my cheek as he keep pumping in and out of me that the tearing sensation took over the pleasure and I started fighting hard to get him off and out of me “ Stop it hurts, let me go you black pit of evil!!!” but he doesn’t and soon he is spewing his hot come all inside of me as I cry he get off of me and smiles “Well I enjoy myself but don’t worry all be back for more K.a.g.o.m.e.” then he leaves and I’m crying so hard that my eyes steal shut and I fall asleep hoping for Inuyasha to show up and save me form Naraku.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you'll check out more of the stuff I have wrote!!! Will Kagome get away or will Naraku gets what he wants?


End file.
